Gaming applications run on a wide variety of computing platforms, such as dedicated gaming consoles, desktop and laptop computers, social media networks and mobile devices. Users can compete against other users in various fashions, depending on the platform. For example, multiple users can simultaneously compete against others in a multi-player game if the platform has multiple gaming controllers. Alternatively, users can compete by taking turns in playing a single-player game. Internet-enabled gaming platforms allow users to measure their gaming prowess against a broader community of users by posting their scores, times, rankings or other gaming metrics to leaderboards maintained in the cloud.